That's A Damn Shame
by NeonJay
Summary: the title says it all.   one shot


That's A Damn Shame.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.!

*ONE SHOT*

Rukia was having an okay day, she was currently enjoying her relaxing bath, that is until a certain red head burst through her bathroom door.

"OH THANK GOD I FOUND YOU RUKIA , WE HAVE A PROBLEM , ULQUIORRA IS LOOKING FOR YOU, AND HE'S ON HIS WAY NOW"! Renji screamed , and rukia's eyes went wide she nearly fainted.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. OH SHIT RENJI GIVE ME YOUR KEYS NOW "! Rukia yelled , she was panicking , she felt like she was going to pass out from the pressure of being found by someone she was trying to stay away from. Renji finally gave her the keys to his car , she put on her robe and dashed out of her house , she saw Ulquiorra's green and black car and it was heading towards her house ,and fast.

She got in renji's car and quickly started the engine and sped off , she was ahead of head of him but there was one problem , there was a traffic jam .

Rukia looked at the left side mirror and saw that he wasn't too far behind her ,she frowned . She had too think fast and decided to just ditch the car and make a run for it .

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed by rukia's antics , he wanted to talk to her , about what she saw two nights ago , she needed too know that it was orihime that threw herself at him then forced kissed him , while he himself was pushing her away trying not to hurt her . Ruki was the only one for him and always will be. Ulquiorra saw her get out of the car and made a run for it, to him he found it quite amusing to say the least , she was wearing a robe and no foot wear .

He watched her get away , he also got out of his car , and so the chase began.

Rukia was running as fast as she could , she was making twists and turns around corners and streets, then she ran into an alleyway , thinking that she was safe for a quick break.

Rukia leaned onto a brick wall to rest but she failed too notice that ulquiorra was in the same alley she was in.

When rukia opened her eyes , she wished that she didn't because ulquiorra was standing right in front of her , she realized that he had trapped her between the wall and himself , there was nowhere to run so she had to face him , even if she wanted to cry , she couldn't not in front of him.

Ulquiorra noticed the tears , so he wiped them away with his thumb ,he let his thumb linger there on her cheek for a moment then slowly pulled away.

Rukia was in shock by the bold move he just made , she was not going to be the first to speak so she waited for him to talk first.

Ulquiorra just knew she wanted him to talk first so he obliged.

"Why are you running from me Rukia"? Ulquiorra asked in a low voice.

"You know why already , you cheated on me with her, I only hate her more now then I ever did, I don't understand I thought you loved me ,but you.. You go and do that to me" rukia said softly

"What are you talking about , she kissed me and threw herself at me , why would I cheat on you , you are the best thing that ever happened to me , I wouldn't do that to you , you have to believe me when I say that I love you . I mean it, I don't say things I don't mean". ulquiorra said a little louder.

The just as he said that he grabbed her face and kissed her hard , she responded immediately with the same ferocity . She needed air , so she pulled away to breathe.

"Ulquiorra , I do believe you , its just that I'm afraid you'll leave me." Rukia said .

"I'm not going anywhere" ulquiorra stated , and pulled her into another kiss which she responded quickly to.

He moved his hands to where the robe she was wearing and untied it , she moaned when he touched her in the place he knew would drive her crazy .

What they didn't know was that Nnoitra was passing by the same alleyway that they were in , he heard noises and went deeper into the alley to see who it was that where doing what he's guessing .

Nnoitra smirked when he saw that it was ulquiorra and rukia . As he got close enough for them to hear him.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, That's a damn shame" Nnoitra stated. And then he walked away chuckling ,grabbing telsa his weekly hoe.

THE END!

What did you think ? Lol. Read and review


End file.
